Escape
by Autunno
Summary: Three Yautja hunters have been in captivity for a month now, but moving to a new facility will provide the opportunity they need to escape. Here, they form many questions and received very few answers. It'll be alright, though. A better place is coming and with it, peace for the ones they should thank for their escape. *I don't know what genres to put, sorry.*


"This is not a dream."

The cage rattled around them, their chains bouncing with every bump on the dirt road. Most occupants had been gaged, bound by straight jackets or heavy chains. A few slumped over, either dead or sedated.

Three Yautjas sat across from the young girl. Her chains connected to the floor and the thick collar they had placed around her thin neck pushed her head down. All four of them had been placed in the very back where their chains could easily attach to the metal flooring or roofing of their transport.

Kiand-thwei trilled at her words. Of course, this was no dream. A nightmare, but reality. He had only received his clan mark several months prior alongside Krath-ke who sat on the other side of the older Yautja.

Zazin agreed to accompany the two only because of their choice of hunting grounds. While being so close to the humans and Gari'z was a risk, it only made the hunt more thrilling. Not because he was their older half brother that spent a lot of his youth with the two.

Absolutely not.

The cage came to a stop. They reached their destination.

"Alright. Let's go." Armed to the teeth, soldiers came around and hauled the dead or sedated out first.

They were tossed to the side of the road to be dealt with later.

A few were set free and pushed off to the trees. They ran without hesitation. If they didn't, they'd be shot.

The soldiers locked the cage back up and retreated down the road. Chains clanging as they shook from the rough road, they headed together to a new place.

Zazin clicked curiously at the girl, but she never moved in her spot. She sat extremely still in her seat.

Frazzled hair stuck from her head in dark, curly strands. Her dark skin matched his and contrasted against his half-brothers' fairer, orange tones.

However, unlike them, her soft skin had been torn apart at the neck, ankles, and wrists from the metal chains. It dug into her skin with every jolt but if she was in pain, she never let it show.

"**Are we clear to speak?**" Kiande-thwei leaned back to see any guards trailing the vehicle. There looked to be none.

"**H'ko. They know our language and are recording.**" Zazin huffed at his brother's impatience.

If they wanted out, they would need to wait for the precise moment. Despite what the new bloods with him believed, waiting would ensure a successful escape and plenty of trophies on their way out.

The soldiers escorted them into a secure, white facility where the humans with white coats scurried about.

Another research facility.

"**I don't want to be tested on again…**" Krath-ke mumbled the words, clicking in displeasure and anxiety.

Their ride stopped and armed guards pulled them from the cage.

"The Yautja had been relatively calm… when we don't try to sedate them. Then, they go nuts." One particular guard stood next to a human researcher who nodded to his words.

"We'll do some tests then." He sneered at her words.

"Do it at your own risk. We deliver, now we're out." He left her standing there and hopped back in the truck.

That disappointed Krath-ke. He had hoped to add the man's skull to his collection.

Humans dressed in black came from all corners of the large shipping bay. New guards. They escorted the four to secure chambers where other mentally insane banged their heads against the wall and cried out in agony. Criminals sat in corners, rocking back and forth as they prayed for mercy.

Forced to separate, the Yautja quietly entered their solitary cells. The human girl's binds were removed and she slumped against the concrete wall that made the back end of all their cell's. Clear glass separated them from the corridor and from each other.

"What's with the girl?" That question made the Yautjas perk up.

"Her? Don't know too much. They say she's an animal. Killed the first two mercenary groups we sent after her. Ripped their throats out and took off a few limbs." The guard's eyes widened at the news. "She was part of… a social experiment at the age of five and only a few years ago got out. We want to know what they did."

The researcher wrote a few things down before moving her attention to the Yautja.

"Wanna put the girl and them in the same room?"

The researcher stopped writing, an annoyed huff coming from her.

"I said she was an animal, but she's profoundly intelligent." She turned to look at Zazin. "They'd probably team up rather than kill each other."

Oh… Oh, that would be _useful_. Zazin waited for them to leave, holding in his purr as long as he could. His brothers didn't like the sound, growling at him to cut it out.

"**We're all animals…**" Zazin looked over to the girl who sat impeccably still in her cell.

"**Stop purring!**"

"Y**ou're freaking me out…**"

Zazin growled low at them.

"**The girl will help. She won't want to be here as much as us.**" He tapped on the glass, receiving no response from her.

"**She's a child**," Kiande-thwei growled low.

"**Sei-i… The humans have no honor. Not even to their own kind. She deserves vengeance, does she not?**" The wheels turned in Zazin's head.

"**A dhi'ki-de kale.**" A D_eath Maker._

Zazin inclined his head to Krath-ke.

For the next few hours, Zazin tried everything he could to get her attention. She refused to acknowledge him.

The researcher returned, two new guards with her and an assistant.

"Alright… Let's start with blood work." The girl's head snapped up at those words.

The first time they could clearly see her round face with a short nose that looked like it had been smashed in at a young age. Probably was. Her eyes were wide. Doe-like. Or perhaps that came from her shock and fear at the researcher's words.

The assistant followed behind one guard, very nervous about entering the cell. The Yautja could smell her fear, clear as day and all three silently purred at the scent. She would be just as nervous entering theirs.

Zazin watched in absolute awe as the child launched herself from the ground and tackled the guard to the ground. Both slid almost to the cell's entrance and pushed the assistant into the threshold.

The assistant scrambled to her feet, syringe, and clipboard long forgotten on the floor. She shoved the other guard forward, but neither moved fast enough as the girl grabbed the syringe and repeatedly stabbed the man in the neck until the fine needle broke.

He screamed, finally managing to buck the little beast off. She grabbed a pistol from his hip and fired on the other guard, subduing him first.

Both researchers ran down the hallway to alert the others.

Zazin jumped to attention, banging on the glass to get her notice. She didn't look at him but at her bloody hands. Her shoulds shook as she softly sobbed.

"G… Girl?" His English didn't catch her attention.

Krath-ke purred from his cell, his brother soon joining him in an attempt to calm her down. Zazin eventually joined as well. Together, they managed to dry her tears.

The girl scooted up to the glass wall. The other guard crawled from the cell, a hand to his gushing neck. She took the pistol up once more and fired.

"You are part of a machine. Not a human being." Her words partially startled the Yautja.

Her tears dried, the sorrow in her eyes making way for an emptiness.

Zazin tapped on the glass gaining her attention for a few seconds before she turned away.

"I cannot help you. I do not know how." He clicked curiously at her, catching her attention again.

He pointed to the panel. Then to her gun.

If the power could be disconnected, they would have an opportunity to pry open the doors and fight back. She would need to hurry, the alarms had just been set off. Armed guards would be fast approaching.

The girl stood and fired at the panel until sparks and metal bits flew. Zazin could hear it short circuit and the lighting along the edges of the door dimmed. He managed to pry the door open and stepped out into the corridor.

Without prompting, she helped his brothers.

"**Grab the guard!**" Zazin shoved Kiande-thwei forward as he grabbed one of the dead guards to use as a shield.

The stomping of boots sent the other prisoners into a frenzy. They cried out, banging against the walls of their cells.

The hunters ignored them.

When the soldiers rounded the corner, weapons drawn and ready to fire, their bullets only ripped through the bodies of their fallen comrades. The body shields flew through the air as several tried to reload, getting hit square in the face and stumbled back into the ones behind them.

The Yautja roared before charging. Bullets scattered through the hallway, imbedding into the metal and shattering glass.

With the squad down, Zazin knew more would follow up behind them. They needed weapons.

The girl squatted behind them and picked up a shell casing.

"Had this hit you… it would not have been very good." She dropped it to the floor and checked her pistol's ammo.

She grunted in what he assumed would be displeasure. She scavenged a few weapons from the dead soldiers and walked past them.

"**Should we follow?**" Krath-ke watched her disappear around the corner.

"**H'ko. Let her be.**" Zazin picked up a similar key card to the one the girl had grabbed and led them down the hallway.

It took a while to find what the humans had done with their weapons. Of course, many of them sat in a lab for observation.

The Yautja broke the glass, grabbing their belongings and killing the soldiers that were stupid enough to try and kill them.

Much to their pleasure, they were gaining plenty of trophies to make up for the disgrace of getting caught.

Krath-ke first heard the sounds of what he assumed to be a struggle nearby. He followed it, urging his brothers to join him.

In investigating the disturbance, they entered a large room with long tables and benches. A buffet area sat off in the back with more doors leadings elsewhere. A cafeteria.

The noises came from the very back. They could see boxes being thrown around and packages they couldn't identify.

Zazin opened the swinging door to find the girl, hands bloody and clothes torn from her battles. Her weapons laid scattered about. Some still useful and others broken.

"**She's hungry.**" Kiande-thwei slapped Krath-ke upside the head.

"**H'ko cjit.**" He looked around but most of the supplies were pre-frozen to preserve.

"**Does she not know how to use the machines?**" Zazin backed out and headed to one of several machines set off to the side of the space.

Personally, Yautja did not use such machines and found them distasteful. Zazin knew that with a few clicks one could have a full meal made for them and humans with plenty of money could have one.

He scrolled through the options, not familiar with all the words he came across. He did know the word 'protein' and found a meal with the highest number. Grabbing a tray, he set it in the slot and the machine set to work. It didn't take longer than five minutes.

Zazin returned to where his brothers stood and watched her chaotic tirade. He ended it by simply setting the tray in front of her.

She didn't even look up or thank him before she grabbed the meat in her hands and stuffed her face. When she finished with the fish, she grabbed the vegetables and barely chewed as she ate.

Kiande-thwei found bottles of water, passing them to his brothers and the girl. They may be alien but they would need water and food themselves. The machines provided what they needed, even if they hated it.

"**It tastes fake.**" Krath-ke sneered at the human girl. "**How the hell could she eat it?**"

"**She's hungry.**" Zazin rolled his eyes at his brother and quickly finished his meal.

While they had taken more than half of the forces stationed at the facility out, more would come pouring in to lock the place down. They needed to move quickly.

"**Should she come with us?**"

"**Sei-i. It would be dishonorable to leave her alone. She may be capable of killing like all things, but she is a pup. She needs guidance.**" Zazin purred to her, running his claws through her tangled mane and watching as she dozed off.

"**I don't think a hunter's life is for her**," Krath-ke grumbled his disagreement. She sobbed after killing the guards and reverted herself into an expressionless weapon.

Humans were sickening.

"**Our society provides just as many opportunities as theirs. She could make that choice later. Survival first.**" Zazin let her lean against his arm, sound asleep.

"**She has survived many trials. Peace wouldn't be so bad for her. To finish growing.**" Kiande-thwei cocked his head at the girl.

He could never imagine growing up in the labs he had experienced the past week or so. His brothers beside him made it bearable, but to do so alone and so young… He hated humans and their greedy ways. The humans that made their way into Yautja society left such greed behind, finding peace in the ways of his people and enjoying the hunt despite the challenges they faced.

They were truly human to him. Proud warriors among his people and for the few that weened hybrids, they grew just as strong as their parents. Honor among his people came in all shapes and sizes. It took centuries of debate to accept such ideas, but the truth could only be ignored for so long.

When the girl woke, the Yautja roughly tugged her along. She figured they wanted her to follow and she did so without complaint. Where else would she go?

"Farida!" The girl stopped at the shout, turning from the Yautja brothers and running in the direction it came from.

She nearly tripped over her own two feet, but she never stopped in her pursuit of the caller. The brothers followed with long strides, surveying the corridors for any enemies.

The girl ran straight into a glass wall, hands smacking against it in agitation.

"Farida." The woman on the other side placed a hand against the glass and a warm smile graced her features.

The woman looked nothing like the girl. Her dark hair fell straight, her eyes slightly veered in comparison and her skin not as dark. While Farida's face was round and gaunt, the woman held a non-starved appearance and a diamond-shaped face.

"**Our dhi'ki-de kale has a name…** Farida." At the mention of her name, the girl turned to look at Kiande-thwei.

"Are you okay?" Worried, the woman did her best to inspect the girl head to toe for injury.

"Yes." It sure didn't look like it with her clothes torn and bloodied. She tugged at the collar of her shirt and stated bluntly, "not my blood."

"I see." The woman forced a smile to her face.

"Can we go make pottery now?" Farida's questions startled her.

"Uh… well, not right now. We don't have clay or a wheel." The girl's shoulders slumped. "But, we will. When we leave. Just like I promised." That looked to cheer her up a bit.

The Yautja hung back, letting the two speak.

"She's singing… I don't recognize the language." The older woman's soft melody filled the air, soothing Farida who had begun to cry again when she couldn't break through the glass.

Zazin worked with his gauntlet, trying to translate the language and keep up with the conversation.

"Bu shi gei bu qi shi ta bu pei."

_It's not that love can't be given, it's that he's not worthy of it._

Krath clicked at the translation. A curious lyric.

"You'll be okay, Farida." Her song coming to an end, the woman returned to comforting the girl with most likely empty words. "Friends of yours?" The older woman smiled kindly at the Yautja, not in the least bothered.

Farida hesitated before she nodded. Distracted, her silent tears began to dry.

"Good. Good." She nodded quickly before visibly gulping and looking at Zazin. "We don't have time for introductions, but Farida can stay with you?" He nodded and she continued, relieved, "okay, Farida stay with them. I need to find Dr. M and we'll grab a ship to get the hell out of here."

Farida nodded. She froze at the sight of armed men sneaking up on her friend. She banged against the glass and screamed incoherent words. A warning Zazin assumed.

The woman merely smiled. Zazin couldn't detect an ounce of worry from the human.

She reached over, pressing a few buttons on a panel and metal walls slowly descended from the ceiling.

"My concern right now is who's gonna run this town tonight?" She whipped around an assault rifle from her back and turned to face the soldiers.

Another odd sentence from the human. But, to answer her question, Kiand-thwei assumed she would be one on top. Her tank top left scarred arms exposed from previous fights and she wore the typical pants tucked into her army boots. She came prepared for a fight.

"**Kiand, grab the girl and let's go. Krath, find the human woman and secure our place on that ship.**" They bowed their head to their older brother and set out to follow his orders.

Farida fought against Kiand but didn't do much damage. Kiand purred as he carried her away. It did nothing. The bullets echoed off the metal walls and she only fought him harder.

Karth headed down a corridor, hoping to wrap around and meet with the older woman. With his mask and after a bit of hacking into one of the tablets beforehand, they had maps of the entire compound. They just didn't know what each room contained.

When he reached the other side, the soldiers laid dead on the floor. The woman could obviously hold her own and did so with skill. The only trail that led away were a bloody set of boot prints.

He followed them for a way until he reached her. Her shorted legs meant shorter strides. To be fair, she appeared as tall as human males. Only short in comparison to his kind.

Krath clicked curiously at her, catching her attention. She spun around a sword in hand. The rifle had been tossed aside once she had no more ammo. At seeing him, she lowered her weapon.

"Friend of Farida." He nodded respectively. "I am Bolormaa."

"**Krath**." He pounded on his chest twice.

"K… Kreaith? Kr… Kr-ai-eith?" He laughed at her pronunciation. She tried one last time. "I'm going with Kri-eith." He didn't care and nodded to her.

She motioned for him to follow and continued onward. He accompanied her, cloaking himself to hide from any enemies they may encounter.

Bolormaa merely huffed at him and rolled her eyes.

It felt like hours before they heard a single gunshot rang out. They ran towards the sound and found another human leaning casually against a wall.

Bolormaa sheathed her weapon and approached. The woman only glanced at her before she pulled out a cigarette and a lighter.

"Want one, Bow?"

"I hate it when you call me that." She scrunched up her nose in disgust. "That's going to kill you one day."

"Yada yada."

Krath cocked his head at the two. The woman appeared to be one of the researchers, yet one laid on the floor next to her. Blood poured from the gunshot to his head.

"Annoying was he?"

"More like trying to stop me. I don't really care what they do. So long as no blood gets on my coat-"

"-and no one stands in your way." Bolormaa tugged on the collar of the lab coat. "It's too big for you."

"Yeah, but I like it." She blew out a puff of smoke right into her friend's face and forced her back.

"Geez, you are irritating."

"Hmm… why'd you come running? Find Fair, yet?" Krath assumed she talked about Farida.

"_Farida_ is safe with new friends." She stepped further back to get away as the doctor let out another puff of smoke.

"Oh, really? Would the one next to you be a friend?" She turned to look at the Yautja. "I can _see_ you."

Krath decloaked and the woman's eyes widened.

"A Yautja?!" A smile graced her face. "Love your ideals. Very simple yet complex rules of honor. And unlike many, they talk the talk _and_ walk the walk." Krath didn't want to know what that even meant but clicked at Bolormaa for an explanation.

"Krieth, meet Dr. M." The doctor smiled his way. "Dr. M, meet one of Farida's new friends, Krieth." He pounded his chest twice in greeting.

"How is Farida, in all seriousness?" She barely even begun her smoke when she put it out using the wall she leaned on.

"I do not know." Bolormaa shook her head sadly. "She is expressionless one minute and sobbing the next. Her bloody attire told me she is also experiencing intense rage. But I know she doesn't want to kill."

"She doesn't know what else to do." The doctor summed it up well.

"Can you fix her?"

"Fix her? _Fix her?!_" M sneered at Bolormaa with a sudden hatred that worried Krath. "She is not a toy that's been broken. She is a child that needs time to heal and a safe place to do so." She stood tall as she took a single, threatening step forward. "_I cannot fix her._" Calmer, she returned to her place on the wall and continued, "we can help her heal, however."

Krath became quite uneasy at the sudden change in the doctor and wondered what a good idea this would be. Farida also showed the same kind of odd behavior with moods changes at the slightest provocation.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Bolormaa looked away, bowing her head in a way most Yautja did to show submission.

"I know. I know." M checked the ammo of her pistol before heading down the hallway. "I will get us a ship. Find Farida and her friends and meet me at the docks."

"You'll be okay on your own?" Bolormaa took only a few steps before M's glare sent her reeling back.

"I'm a survivalist. Bred." She waved her gun in the air and gave the body of the researcher a pointed look. "I will be fine."

"If you're sure." Bolormaa nodded to her and unsheathed her sword.

"Better think twice. If you must falter, be wise." With those words, the doctor left them.

"**You oomans are very strange.**" The woman brushed by him, ignoring his words. It's not like she could understand him.

"Do you know where your friends are now?" He nodded, pulling up a hologram of the compound and zoomed in on the two dots that represented his brothers. "Lead the way."

They caught up to the three very quickly. There was no one in the compound and they assumed most had left.

Zazin had cleaned up Farida and found her new clothes. Nothing that fitted a child, but it would work.

"How…" His voice startled Bolormaa who walked beside him. "How old is she?"

"Farida is fourteen. She doesn't look it, considering her stature, but she is a teenager." Zazin nodded. Farida stood perhaps under five feet but during the fights he had seen, she jumped high, moved fast, and hit hard.

"Social experiment?"

"I'm sorry, Zin. I don't know what they did to her. I met her only when she escaped." Bolormaa shrugged apologetically.

Zazin nodded his head and they continued on in silence. His brothers flanked the girl, sometimes holding her hand when she asked and let her swing their hands. She appeared much happier with Bolormaa around and having fresh clothes without the blood.

They had found a first aid kit and patched up the wounds she had received from both the chains and fights.

"They talk with clicks like your native language, don't they?" It was Bolormaa's turn to hold Farida's hand.

"I do not remember many words, but yes, they do too." That topic perked up Kiand.

He knew little of human's different languages, but he did know that they had many.

"What's a word you remember?" Farida thought for a moment before smiling.

"Kǃʼínísi. I think that's a hunter. Like them." They purred at the identification, obviously listening in.

"Do you know another word for a hunter?" Bolormaa kept her on the topic seeing as it made her smile if just a little bit.

"Mwindaji."

"A different language?" The word lacked some of the unique pronunciation the other had.

"Yeah. I know a few numbers." Farida continued on, speaking a language the Yautja had yet to hear in person.

The docks didn't appear to be inhabited. Boxes were left untouched and the ships once there were gone. All except a few.

"Don't worry. I broke the others. No one else is leaving unless someone comes to get them." Dr. M came walking out of the control hub off to their right. "Our ship is ready to go."

Her lab coat had been drenched in blood and her hair looked wet as if she washed her face recently.

"You okay?" Bolormaa worriedly glanced over her friend.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She smiled her way before heading over to the ship. "Let's hurry up and go. Unfortunately, they sent out a distress call to a local fleet. We'll need to book it before we get caught."

That wouldn't bode well. However, Zazin contacted an elder whose mothership had been passing just on the fringe of the boundary. She had thankfully agreed to take on the humans and understood the situation the hunters were coming out of.

They hauled ass out of the facility and away from the planet.

"We're being hailed…" Dr. M sat in the captain's seat, uneasy.

She answered the call and stood at the sight of a Yautja.

"More?" Bolormaa's heart quickened as the mothership came into view.

Apparently, the elder wasted no time to meet them.

"I'm guessing they want to speak with you." Dr. M turned to the three Yautja and made room for them to stand before the elder.

Kiand-thwei and Krath-ke flanked Zizan as he stood before her. They spoke for a while before she cut the transmission.

"An explanation would be nice." Dr. M shielded Farida from their view and crossed her arms.

"Elder will allow you onboard. Protection for the child under her name." Zazin did his best to keep it simple. "Discuss more later."

"Can we make pottery now?" Farida tugged on Bolormaa's sleeve.

"Yeah. Let's see if we can make some pottery."

On the ship, the elder spoke with the three before sending them on their way. She approached, cocking her head at the aggression the doctor displayed.

"You are a human doctor?"

"I am." Among other things, but she kept those thoughts to herself. "You are a Yautja elder."

"**Sei-i**. I am. We have few humans among us, but a doctor is more than welcome among our own. I offer you a job and a place here and on every ship, I will command in the future." Dr. M looked back at Bolormaa, considering the offer.

"I'm not used to your technology and medicine."

"If you can learn, we will teach you." M nodded to that.

"And my friends?"

The elder locked eyes with Farida.

"Arts, yes? We have room in our market for human art." Bolormaa and M shared a look before they nodded. "I will lease you a space and we will see your success in a few months. Hopefully." She waved them over. "You are my guest. And I have many questions."

The elder asked of the facility and of what the humans had hoped to do. When Farida wasn't around, she asked the more sensitive questions about the social experiment Zazin had mentioned. Bolormaa had been of little help but Dr. M knew much more than she ever let on.

"You like our **c'ntlip**?" The female elder found Dr. M relaxing one night by the observation room.

The humans had settled after a month of being on the ship. Farida smiled more often, though no one had heard her laugh quite yet. They spent their time making pottery and painting them. Sometimes, they held classes for those that wanted to try their hand at it.

Zazin, Kiand, and Krath had visited often and bought a few of their ceramics. It delighted Farida to see them.

Overall, their business gained some attention and it pleased the elder.

Currently, they orbited a planet and the doctor watched the stars twinkle around the massive, pink, celestial body.

"Watered down." She glanced to the pitcher of water she had with her. "I have an extra glass."

The narrow, tall glass reminded her of a double shot glass. But bigger. She had seen Yautja throw them back like any normal, Earthly shot glass.

"You're friends have made interesting things with the clay." The saucers and teacups were beautiful with Bolormaa's careful craftsmanship.

A new item had recently come out. Most were plain in tans or white colors and held a more delicate and glossy appearance. With a bit of revenue and Bolormaa's creativity, she figured out how to make more ceramics beyond earthenware and the occasional stoneware. She made porcelain sake cups and the elder thought it well used for their c'ntlip.

"They are."

"And the doctors are pleased with your work and insightfulness." She purred as she took a seat and M poured her a cup.

"I'm glad."

"You are much more than a doctor. You know more than you let on." The elder sure was observant.

Their talks had been brief and more frustrating for the elder than the doctor. The human gave little away and left the female with more questions than answers. The answers she did give were extremely useful, however.

"I do." She never hid it. "I've been many things. I've done many things."

"Dishonorable things?" She drank her alcohol and poured herself another.

"Perhaps. It depends on how you define it."

"Yet, you specialized yourself in the world of medicine and healing?" A curious thing to do.

"There is some blood you can wash off in the sink." M poured a small amount of c'ntlip and filled the rest of her glass with water.

"Many humans become hunters. Few choose other professions like your friends." Some topics were better left when alcohol didn't sit between the two and didn't fill their cups, the elder moved onto safer discussions.

"I can see the appeal. It's better to keep Farida away from that, though. Let her decide when she's in a better place. Bolormaa had seen her fair share of blood and right now, she doesn't want to leave Farida's side."

"I wouldn't want to leave my young after such events either. They should be protected and brought up strong. Not used as specimen or attack dogs." M reached over and clang her glass against the elder's.

"We cheer to that." She sipped her drink and sat back. "I like helping people a lot more than I like hunting them down. But damn does it feel good when you know what they've done and what they will do… and you end them for it."

The elder purred at the human's words.

"You would make for an excellent Arbitrator, doctor."

"Thank you, Elder." They clang glasses again and returned to watch the stars.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I apologize if I screwed up anything. This is super long and I wrote it in one day, so it has its issues. I did my best to research within the hours I was writing this story.**

**Also, I kept my use of Yautja language to a minimum, so if it's not translated right away in the story, it's probably something simple like Sei-i - yes, H'ko - no, and c'ntlip - Yautja alcohol.**

**Kǃʼínísi is the IPA (the International Phonetic Alphabet) of the word hunter that supposed is from the Sandawe language. From what I understand (and this debated I believe), is part of a language family known for using a type of tongue clicking in their pronunciation which I would consider as close as humans would get to mimicking the Yautja's use of their mandibles.**

**Mwindaji is a term for hunter from Swahili. Both Swahili and Sandawe are from Tanzania where Fradia is originally from.**

**Zazin means one who is completely centered. Kiand-thwei means hard blood, perhaps translated as stubborn or tough. Krath-ke roughly translates to shadowed thing aka something shadowed or hiding in the shadows.**

**Farida is an Arabic name in origin meaning unique or valuable (like gold). Bolormaa is Mongolian in origin meaning crystal mother. Dr. M's real name is unknown and whether M is the first letter to her name is unknown as well.**

**I'm basing Yautja culture and such after what I've experimented with and written in my current story "The Unexpected Adventure". It was on hiatus for a while, but I'm updating older chapters (5 updated CHs/wk) and will have new chapters posted once I'm done with updating (1 new CH/wk). I took a break to write this.**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
